Dia de Fiebre
by Lady of Duel
Summary: Yusei y Bruno sienten algo por el otro pero ninguno sabe como confesarse.Yusei se enferma y Bruno se encarga de cuidarlo.Ambos aprovecharan la oportunidad para decir lo que piensan o seguiran hablando como amigos?


**Holaaa!Como estan?Aqui traigo mi primer one-shot de Yusei y Bruno!Es un toolshipping!Espero les guste :D y esto se desarrolla antes de que comenzara el WRGP pero ya conocian a Bruno **

**Advertencia:Yaoi (hombrexhombre) si no te gusta porfavor no lo leas**

**Bueno,para los dialogos voy a usar**

**Bruno:Hola a todos! (xD no sabia que poner)**

**-aca hay aclaraciones-**

**(pensamientos)**

**y por cierto Arigato:Gracias **

**Baka:Idiota**

_**Bruno:Hey en que nos estas metiendo?**_

_**Lady of Duel:En algo realmente bueno Bruno-chan!**_

_**Bruno:Pero..porque Yusei y yo?**_

_**Yusei:Bruno tiene razon porque nosotros?**_

_**Lady of Duel:Bueno,es muy adoro!**_

_**Yusei:Eso es todo lo que planeas decir?-con mirada amenazante-**_

_**Lady of Duel:Pues si,o es que prefieres que ponga a Bruno no se con Aki?O con Jack?Quiza Crow?**_

_**Yusei:-tenso-Emm,y dime porque nos adoras?**_

_**Lady of Duel:Simplemente me resultan completamente tiernas tus fotos de cuando eras un niño Yusei!**_

_**Yusei:-con un leve sonrojo-ya veo..**_

_**Bruno:Y a mi porque me adoras?**_

_**Lady of Duel:Bueno..realmente no se,simplemente me gustas!**_

_**Bruno:-con una gotita clasica del anime-Ok..**_

_**Lady of Duel:Bueno empezemos!¿Yusei lo dices por mi?**_

_**Yusei:Si..Lady of Duel no es la dueña de Yu-gi-oh 5D's,solo esta usandonos para su historia,el dueño es Kazuki Takahashi.**_

**Era de madrugada,aproximadamente las 5 am cuando Bruno escucho un ruido desde su habitación**

Bruno:-despertandose repentinamente-que fue eso?

**El ruido se volvio a escuchar.**

Bruno:-levantandose de la cama y saliendo a un pasillo-_**(Supongamos que hay un pasillo con las 4 habitaciones donde duermen)**_

***Tos,tos***

Bruno:Quien esta tosiendo tanto?-un tanto preocupado-

**De repente se abre una de las puertas de las habitaciones revelando a Crow**

Crow:Bruno tu tambien escuchaste el ruido?

Bruno:Si..es Jack o es Yusei?

Crow:Dejame ver:-abre la puerta de la habitación de Jack-Creo que es Yusei,Jack esta demasiado tranquilo.

Bruno:Yusei?

Crow:Si,te puedes fijar tu?Realmente estoy agotado y quiero seguir durmiendo

Bruno:Si,yo me ocupo Crow.(_**Bruno:Que diablos planeas? Lady of Duel:Lo averiguaras en un instante Bruno-chan**_)

**Crow se va dejando solo a Bruno,quien se acerca a la puerta de la habitación de Yusei.**

Bruno:-golpeando la puerta y entrando-Yusei?

**Yusei estaba cubierto con 2 mantas gruesas y unas gotas de sudor caían de su frente**

Bruno:Yusei-acercandose al chico-Yusei

Yusei:-comenzando a toser de nuevo-

Bruno-tomandolo del brazo-

Yusei:-abriendo lentamente los ojos y reconociendo a Bruno-Bruno..¿Que pasa?

Bruno:Despertaste,Yusei

Yusei:¿Que pasa?*tos *tos

Bruno:Eso pasa Yusei,tienes tos y parece bastante fuerte

Yusei:Estoy bien,*tos

Bruno:Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua o jugo?

Yusei:Podrías traerme un vaso de agua?

Bruno:Claro.

**Bruno se va y vuelve con el vaso de agua y un termometro.**

Bruno:-dandole el vaso a Yusei-

Yusei:Arigato,Bruno-bebiendo el agua-

Bruno:Tomate la temperatura Yusei-dandole el termometro-

Yusei:Esta bien-luego de unos minutos el termometro comenzo a sonar y Yusei le entrego el termometro a Bruno-

Bruno:A ver cuanto-mirando el termometro-Um..es una fiebre alta..38,7 C°¿Te duele algo Yusei?

Yusei:Bueno,me duele la cabeza y siento que me raspa la garganta..

Bruno:Ya veo..esperame un momento..

**Bruno salio un momento y regreso con unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza,y otro vaso con agua.**

Bruno:-entrando a la habitación-Yusei te traje unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

Yusei:No deberia comer algo antes de tomar una?

Bruno:Tienes razon,me olvide de eso..te preparare algo si?

Yusei:Esta bien..-agarrando a Bruno de la muñeca y algo sonrojado-Oye Bruno gracias por preocuparte por mi...

Bruno:Realmente no importa,para eso estan los amigos Yusei(¿Por que me siento tan mal al decir eso?Claro Yusei jamas sentiria algo mas por mi!)

Yusei:(Solo..solo un amigo..es obvio Bruno nunca sentiria algo mas por mi..)Si,tienes razon Bruno y por cierto lamento haberte despertado tan temprano-al mirar el reloj que marcaba las 5:57 _**(Ya paso tanto tiempo?)**_

Bruno:No importa,de todas formas te parece bien si te hago una sopa?

Yusei:Si,cualquier cosa estara bien Bruno..

**Bruno vuelve a la cocina a prepararle la sopa a Yusei.**

Yusei:(Ugh me duele mucho la cabeza *tos *tos y cada vez me duele mas la garganta)

Bruno:-entrando-Yusei te traje la sopa y un poco mas de agua

Yusei:Arigato,Bruno.

**Yusei se come la sopa y toma una pastilla,son las 6:30 am**

Bruno:Te parece bien si tratas de dormir un poco?

Yusei:Si..supongo que puedo intentarlo,ya no me duele tanto la garganta ni la cabeza,casi no pude dormir.

Crow:-entrando a la habitacion-Yusei como te sientes?

Yusei:Estoy un poco mejor Crow,gracias por preocuparte y perdon seguro que tambien te desperte antes-con la mirada baja-

Crow:No te preocupes Yusei,tambien eres un ser humano y puedes enfermarte sabes-guiñandole un ojo-_**(Lady of Duel:Awww que lindoo!Bruno:Porque no sigues con la historia?Lady of Duel:Celoso?No te preocupes en un instante sacare a Crow y no lo volveras a ver en un rato!)**_

Crow:Bueno,me voy a trabajar,por cierto Jack ya se fue a desperdiciar dinero tomando cafe,pero dijo que cuando volviera te traeria un poco de té.Sera mejor que no te vayas a salir de esa cama,Yusei.

Yusei:No lo hare Crow-contesto como un niño pequeño-

**Crow se va**

Bruno:-poniendo su mano en la frente de Yusei-aun tienes un poco de fiebre-agarrando un pañuelo humedo y colocandolo en la frente de Yusei-Trata de dormir,me quedare aqui por si necesitas algo.

Yusei:Esta bien,Bruno-y asi cerro sus ojos quedandose dormido-

Bruno:(Porque es tan lindo?Ese rostro...debi haberme dado cuenta que él se sentia mal desde hace unos dias)

**Flashback**

**Yusei esta trabajando en su D-Wheel y Bruno estaba mejorando un programa**

Yusei:Entonces si ponemos esto asi deberia acelerar mas.

Bruno:Si,al hacer esto le permitira a tu D-wheel acelerar mas y deberias ser capaz de atravesar las primeras curvas

Yusei:-comenzando a toser-

Bruno:Oye Yusei te encuentras bien?

Yusei:Si no te preocup-ACHUU

Bruno:..humm

Yusei:Creo que hay demasiado polvo aqui..deberiamos limpiarlo luego no crees?

Bruno:Supongo que tienes razon,bueno como te decia...

**Fin flashback**

Bruno:(Soy un idiota)

**Bruno se quedo pensando en otras cosas mas y luego se fue a hacer otras cosas mientras Yusei dormia y llegaron las 6pm y Bruno volvio con Yusei**

Bruno:-viendo que Yusei despertaba-Yusei,te sientes mejor?

Yusei:Si,ahora casi no me duele la cabeza y dormir me ayudo bastante.

Bruno:Que bueno,casi no tosiste en todo el día

Yusei:Ya veo...Um...Bruno..te molestaria si yo...

Bruno:-mirandolo confundido-que pasa?

Yusei:Queria decirte que yo..que yo...Queria decirte que me gustaria tomar un poco de agua-un poco sonrojado-

Bruno:Eh?Claro te traere un poco enseguida.

Yusei:(POR DIOS SOY EL BAKA MAS GRANDE DEL MUNDO)

**Bruno mientras estaba llenando un vaso con agua en la cocina.**

Bruno:(Por que pense que me diria otra cosa?Admito que mi corazon estaba latiendo rapido,aunque bueno yo soy el baka por creer que Yusei me diria algo como "me enamore de ti"es obvio que el no se fijaria en mi,somos 2 hombres y encima a Aki le gusta Yusei...Porque siento mi mano fria?-mirando su mano y viendo el vaso desbordando agua-Ahh por dios tengo que concentrarme no puedo ser tan torpe como para no poder llenar un vaso!Listo ahora a llevarselo a Yusei-

**Bruno vuelve con Yusei,mientras ambos se regañaban mentalmente,uno por que no pudo decir lo que queria y el otro por creer que diria algo que no dijo.**

Bruno:Te traje el agua Yusei

Yusei:Arigato,Bruno-un poquito sonrojado-

Bruno:(Si no hago esto ahora...me arrepentire despues...)Yusei tengo algo importante que decirte y se que no es el mejor momento pero no puedo esperar mas...

Yusei:-un tanto confundido-que pasa Bruno?

Bruno:Yusei...me...me enamore de ti..-con la cara roja-Se que esto es muy repentino,pero necesito que lo sepas no puedo esperar mas tiempo para decirtelo!

Yusei:Bruno...yo...-bajando su mirada-

Bruno:-malinterpretando el gesto del ojiazul-No me correspondes verdad?Bueno debi imaginarlo,despues de todo somos dos hombres...y Aki...

Yusei:Bruno...yo...tambien me enamore de ti-tambien rojo-

Bruno:Lo sabia yo...espera..que acabas de decir?

Yusei:Dije que me enamore de ti...

Bruno:-con una gran sonrisa en su cara-Esto...esto es genial..sin duda no me lo esperaba!Crei que por ser dos hombres tu...

Yusei:Sinceramente yo crei que tu no te fijarias en mi especificamente porque somos dos hombres...ocultando su mirada-

Bruno:Pero lo hice no?Yusei...te puedo dar un beso?

Yusei:Si..Bruno..

**Asi ambos unen sus labios en un muy tierno beso,que comienza a transformarse en uno muy apasionado donde Bruno pidio entrada a la boca de Yusei iniciandose una guerra por el dominio la cual gano Bruno,pero al cabo de unos minutos tuvieron que separarse**

Yusei:Wow,eso fue genial Bruno..

Bruno:Yusei te gustaria ser mi novio?

Yusei:Me encantaria Bruno...pero...

Bruno:-sorprendido-pero?

Yusei:Creo que te contagie este resfriado...

Bruno:Bueno no importa,vivire con eso Yusei-recostandose al lado de su ojiazul-

**A la semana se puede ver a un Bruno con tos muy fuerte y dolores de cabeza,pero bueno,lo valio no?**

Yusei:Creo que ahora es mi turno de cuidarte Bruno...

**FIN**

¿**Que les parecio?¿Les gusto?Les parecio horrible?**

**Esto fue algo que se me vino a la mente ya que me dolia un poco la cabeza!Pero yo no tengo a un lindo Bruno o a un sexy Yusei para que me cuiden!**

**Bruno:Hey!**

**Lady of Duel:Oye Bruno te gusto el final?**

**Bruno:Bu-bueno yo...**

**Yusei:A mi me gusto bastante,sacando el hecho de que basicamente no hice nada en toda la historia..**

**Lady of Duel:La idea era esa Yusei,que Bruno hiciera todo :D**

**Bruno:Pero despues no le toco a Yusei cuidarme?**

**Lady of Duel:Bueno,si,pero no se si Yusei es capaz de cocinar una sopa...**

**Yusei:Oye!-grito-**

**Lady of Duel:Bueno,que les parece si por fin terminamos esto?**

**Bruno:Me parece bien.**

**Yusei:Esperamos que les haya gustado**

**Bruno:Que dejen reviews con sus opiniones**

**Lady of Duel:Y espero leerlos pronto!**

**Lady of Duel,Bruno y Yusei:Hasta la proxima!**


End file.
